O que aconteceu afinal?
by Anamateia
Summary: Respondendo uma das perguntas que mais importantes no Retorno. **spin-off** **spoiler alert**
1. Chapter 1

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, estou aqui com mais uma one-shot, dessa vez respondendo uma das perguntas que mais importantes no Retorno. Aviso de spoiler para quem ainda não leu a fanfic Beyblade: O Retorno. Se tu leu, inclusive a partir do capítulo 86, então... divirta-se.

É sobre como o Voltaire vai sair da prisão? Não!

É sobre desde quando a Dayse é como é? Não!

É sobre o que aconteceu com o Hiro? Quem liga para ele?

Não, é sobre o que caralhos aconteceu no Brasil, logo depois da luta do Charles, quando os Bladebreakers ligaram para o Kai e descobriam que o amigo estava bêbado. Bem, aqui está a resposta.

 **Avisos:** Beyblade não me pertence. Apenas os personagens Carter e Ana foram feitos por mim, então são meus. Menção sobre bebida alcoólica, ou seja, crianças não tentem imitar isso em casa.

Fanfic dedicada a querida Nêssa Hiwatari/Niziye Rammsteiner, por tudo!

 **O que aconteceu afinal?**

Na sede da ALB nos Estados Unidos, Carter olhava várias folhas de papel, a cada coisa que lia era uma bufada irritada e/ou um aceno negativo com a cabeça. Não demora muito, ouve umas batidas na porta.

– Entre. – diz em um tom de voz sério, pois imaginava quem era. Ao abrir a porta, era Kai quem havia chegado.

– Quer falar comigo?

– Sim, sente-se! Já falo com você. – dizia em um tom meio ríspido. Kai estranha, mas nem questiona nada e vai até a cadeira.

Carter andava de um lado para o outro, ainda segurando um papel na mão. Quando ouve outra batida na porta, dessa vez ele abre.

– Entra! – dizia sério para Ana que estava na porta.

– Eita, bom dia pra você também. – adentra no escritório, mas paralisa ao ver Kai ali. – O que tu tá fazendo aqui?

– Te faço a mesma pergunta. – o garoto responde meio curioso.

Carter puxa uma cadeira para Ana, para que pudesse ficar de frente a mesa dele.

– Sente-se, precisamos conversar. – assim que a garota se ajeita, Carter larga as folhas na mesa e olha de jeito sério para o dois.

– Que cara é essa? – Ana pergunta assustada.

– Vocês passaram por problemas no Brasil certo? Por causa do Charles.

– Porque vamos relembrar disso? – a garota fica incomodada com a pergunta.

– Eu sei que foi difícil, mas como vocês dois estão bem, acho que já posso perguntar uma coisa.

Kai olha estranho, pois suspeitava que as folhas que o homem olhava era uma conta.

– O que aconteceu no Brasil?

– Ein? – Ana se faz de desentendida.

– Recebi a conta do hotel hoje. – mostra as folhas, só confirmando as suspeitas do Kai. – O que vocês fizeram que causou um dano de quase 25 mil dólares no hotel em que estavam hospedados?

Os jovens se entreolharam e o nervosismo ficou espantado na cara deles.

– Estou esperando! – Carter olhava os dois de jeito sério.

Kai se endireita na cadeira, até para manter uma postura adequada.

– Por onde começo?

Carter só faz um sinal com a mão como se fosse "por onde quiser".

 **-X-**

Após o final da fase do campeonato do Brasil, a maioria das equipes já haviam deixado o país, mas ainda restavam dois lutadores lá. Depois de uma conversa sobre seu principal algoz, Charles, Kai toma uma atitude inesperada.

– Eu vou me arrepender disso. – Kai se aproxima de Ana. – Vamos.

– Pra onde? – estranha a atitude do outro

– Vamos. – estende a mão.

– Não preciso de ajuda não. – bate a na mão dele e se levanta sozinha. – Vamos fazer o que?

– Não sei, vamos.

Ao saírem da área do hotel, Kai olha para os lados.

– Não conheço nada aqui, sabe algum lugar?

– Sei... – termina o resto da garrafa e joga no lixo próximo.

Não muito tempo depois, eles vão até um bar qualquer, não era muito badalado, na verdade estava um tanto vazio, pelo fato de ser dia de semana. O garçom chega, ambos mostram a identidade e já fazem um pedido, apenas dois copos de cerveja.

– Não precisava fazer isso. – Ana dizia, enquanto olhava fixamente para o copo de cerveja.

– Se te conforta, estou começando a me arrepender. – Kai retruca em um tom sério, arrancando uma bufada irritada da garota.

– Obrigada. – fala em tom de sarcasmo.

– Não é por você, é que... – respira fundo. – Ainda me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu na torre. E te falo disse que nós dois tínhamos culpa, mas não. – toma um pequeno gole. – No final das contas, a culpa é minha.

Ana olha para o Kai.

– Porra! – bate na mesa com força. – Estamos mesmo tentando justificar os atos daquele idiota?

– Como assim?

– Andei pensando, tivemos escolha? Até quando somos os errados nessa história? – pergunta irritada. – Se não fizéssemos nada, ele iria acabar com todos.

– Eu sei.

– Já acabou. – ela respira fundo, enquanto brincava com o copo. – Nada vai mudar e eu não faria diferente.

– É difícil admitir, mas você tem razão. – também olhava para o copo de cerveja a sua frente.

– No final das contas, o filho da puta foi ele! – Ana brada de jeito irritado.

– Verdade. – Kai realmente concordava com as palavras da outra.

Ana pega o copo com mais firmeza e levanta.

– Aproveite o inferno, Charles. – diz como se fosse um brinde.

Kai abre um sorriso, quase invisível, de canto de boca, mas completa o brinde e toma um gole, já Ana toma tudo em apenas uma virada.

– Que isso? – o garoto olha assustado.

– Seja homem, porra. – bate o copo na mesa. Kai só bufa, mas toma o resto da cerveja.

– Que horrível. – diz por causa da temperatura da bebida.

– Não vamos deixar a próxima esquentar. – Ana faz um sinal para o garçom.

 **-X-**

Carter não deixou de se sentir comovido ao ouvir a história dos jovens. Afinal, depois de tudo, lidar com alguém que os ameaçava constantemente não era brincadeira.

– Entendi que vocês ficaram abalados, sinto muito que tenham passado por isso. – mas logo volta a usar um tom de voz mais sério. – Mas e aí?

Enquanto Kai olhava para o teto, Ana olhava para a porta de saída.

 **-X-**

Depois de muitos copos de cerveja e uma cesta de torradas amanhecidas. Ana e Kai saíram do bar e resolveram voltar caminhando até o hotel.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Ana pergunta em tom meio arrastado. – Qual é o seu problema contra ruivos?

– Como? – Kai não entende a pergunta.

– Primeiro o Alexander, agora o Brooklyn. Eu notei o jeito que ele ficava te encarando.

– Posso confessar uma coisa? – o garoto pergunta para a outra que só faz um sinal de positivo. – O Alexander foi um desafio legal, ele é um babaca... Mas gostei da luta. Agora o Brooklyn, é diferente.

– Como assim? Quem terminou com quem?

– Vai à merda! – fala irritado. – É que, odeio muito aquele filho da puta.

– Isso! – Ana comemora. – Finalmente saiu um palavrão!

– Prefiro enfiar minha cara em um monte de merda do que lutar com aquele desgraçado de novo. – fala em tom irritado. – Ele se achava o melhor, o "talento natural", o escolhido, além do Hiro que batia palmas para o maluco, quando o incentivava.

Ana olha para o Kai, mas sua feição era de que acabasse de descobrir algo chocante.

– O que foi? – Kai pergunta estranhando o jeito da outra.

– É exatamente isso que o porco falava da Sakura!

– Sério?

– Juro pra você! – fica assustada. – To com medo agora.

– Um conselho: saia dessa equipe! – Kai alerta. – Se ela é um "Brooklyn", sai logo.

– Não! – Ana diz irritada. – Elas são minhas amigas e mesmo assim... – quando ia começar a explicar, acha algo mais interessante. – Uh! Um prédio em construção. – esquece do que ia falar e entra no terreno.

Assim que eles entram, Kai fica olhando em volta como se tentasse descobrir onde estava.

– Tá ouvindo? – Kai pergunta olhando em volta, mas o lugar estava um silêncio hospitalar.

– Pensa rápido! – Ana grita em um canto, enquanto joga uma lata de tinta no Kai.

Ao segurar a tampa abre e o banho de tinta é inevitável.

– Seu burro! – Ana grita de raiva. – Era para segurar.

– Você é louca? – limpa a tinta da cara. – Porque quer isso?

– Adorei a cor! – diz empolgada enquanto recolhia o resto de tinta azul que tinha no chão e colocava no balde de novo.

– Isso é roubo.

– Não se eu deixar o dinheiro aqui. – tira algumas notas e deixa no lugar onde tinha ferramentas. – Vamos embora.

Ao chegarem ao hotel, notam que haviam alguns materiais de construção e de paisagismo sendo descarregado.

– Olha lá, mais tinta! – Kai aponta para as latas. – Acho que tem mais azul.

– Mas não é esse azul... – olha para os materiais, ela vê uma escultura de tamanho médio no formato de uma bailarina. – Vou levar para o quarto, vai combinar com o azul.

– Você é acumuladora, mais um pouco vai recolher lixo! – Kai se deita no chão. – Estou com calor.

– Você vai recolher lixo! – abre a lata de tinta e joga nele como se tivesse regando uma planta. – Pronto, a cor é azul água! – abre um sorriso. – Melhorou?

Kai limpou a tinta da cara e respirou fundo.

– Não, vou pra piscina. – se levanta e vai andando. Ana, que levava a bailarina de gesso, vai atrás dele.

– Que vacilo! – Ana olha a piscina fechada e o horário dizendo o horário de funcionamento da mesma.

– Ninguém me diz o que fazer. – Kai pula o muro e sem pensar duas vezes, pula na piscina com roupa e tudo, que imediatamente mancha a água com a tinta que tinha no corpo, que não era pouca.

– Eu já volto. – diz enquanto coloca a escultura no chão e pula o muro. Ao chegar à piscina, se empolga com a cor que estava a agua. – Água azul! – grita animada. Rapidamente tira a camisa e o short e pula na piscina.

– To quase me enforcando. – Kai se apoia na borda e tira o cachecol e o coloca dentro de um buraco que havia ali, onde ficava um dos filtros da piscina. – Depois eu pego. – após colocar o cachecol, colocou a camiseta e a calça também, ignorando o barulho de entupimento que o filtro fazia.

Ana sai da piscina e vai em direção ao muro.

– Me ajuda a buscar a Julieta. – pula de novo.

– Por quê? – Kai pergunta, ainda estranhando a atitude da outra.

– Ela deve estar com calor. – pega a estatua e levanta, claro que lascando partes da peça, pois não tinha cuidado nenhum. Kai sobe no muro e puxa o objeto de gesso e a deixa na piscina infantil. Assim que se vira olha Ana desenhando algo na parede com um pedaço de gesso que havia caído.

– O que está fazendo?

– Um cocozinho. – termina o desenho, torto por sinal.

– Umpf, isso não vai chocar as pessoas. – dizia com desdém.

– Cocô sempre choca as pessoas.

– Não. – pega um pedaço de gesso, se aproxima da parede e desenha algo na parede, tão torto quanto o da garota, mas ainda dava para entende o que era. – Isso choca as pessoas.

– Meeeeeu... – dá risada.

 **-X-**

Carter estava cada vez mais chocado com o que ouvia.

– O que deu na cabeça de vocês de colocarem uma estátua de gesso dentro de uma piscina?

Ana dá risada e Kai só olhava para o lado, tentando disfarçar a risada. Carter só os olha com uma feição séria.

– E o resto? Sem falar nos materiais de construção que vocês pegaram.

 **\- X -**

Após alguns mergulhos e o gesso para fazer alguns desenhos obscenos nas paredes. Eles estavam voltando para o hotel, claro que por onde passavam geravam comentários, não só pelo fato de que estavam visivelmente bêbados, mas também de estarem molhados, usando apenas as roupas debaixo e o corpo coberto de tinta azul.

– Deixei a Julieta lá. – Ana olha para trás.

– Tá calor, deixa lá! – pega um outro enfeite de gesso que tinha junto com os materiais de construção e dá pra ela. – Fica com essa.

– Vou chama-la de Carmem.

Ana pega a outra bailarina de gesso, provavelmente era uma coleção que iriam servir para alguma reforma que haveria, mas ao chegarem ao saguão, Ana deixa a estátua de lado.

– Posso confessar uma coisa? – Ana olhava para o chão.

– Fala.

– Deve ser legal escorregar aqui.

Um olha para o outro e correm, aproveitando que ainda estavam molhados, pulam estilo _peixinho_ no chão, só não contavam que a falta de direção os levassem direto para uma mesa de centro e duas cadeiras, fazendo um _strike_ nos móveis. Quebrando a mesa de vidro, vasos e derrubando duas cadeiras lá.

– Que ideia idiota. – Kai reclama enquanto tirava uma cadeira de cima dele.

– Eu achei que seria divertido. – se levanta. – Precisamos beber mais.

– Essa é uma boa ideia. – se levanta também e ambos vão em direção ao elevador.

– Espera. – corre até a porta do hotel e pega a bailarina. – Tava esquecendo dela.

– Sabe o que eu queria experimentar? – Kai falava enquanto segurava a porta do elevador para a outra.

– O que?

– Tequila.

Ana sorri de jeito alegre.

– Boa!

 **Continua...**

Então é isso, acabou a parte um, espero que tenham gostado. Foi feito com carinho! Não pretendia contar nada sobre isso, mas né... a ocasião pediu uma fanfic dessa.

Mas é isso, beijos e até mais! o/

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros tentei tirar todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, estou aqui com mais uma one-shot, dessa vez respondendo uma das perguntas que mais importantes no Retorno. Aviso de spoiler para quem ainda não leu a fanfic Beyblade: O Retorno. Se tu leu, inclusive a partir do capítulo 86, então... divirta-se.

É sobre como o Voltaire vai sair da prisão? Não!

É sobre desde quando a Dayse é como é? Não!

É sobre o que aconteceu com o Hiro? Quem liga para ele?

Não, é sobre o que caralhos aconteceu no Brasil, logo depois da luta do Charles, quando os Bladebreakers ligaram para o Kai e descobriam que o amigo estava bêbado. Bem, aqui está a resposta.

 **Avisos:** Beyblade não me pertence. Apenas os personagens Carter e Ana foram feitos por mim, então são meus. Menção sobre bebida alcoólica, ou seja, crianças não tentem imitar isso em casa.

 **Parte 2**

Ao chegarem no quarto, Kai entra e vai ao telefone pedir o serviço de quarto.

– Será que o bicho ainda está lá? – Ana olhava com medo para a porta do quarto onde ela deveria estar.

– Fica aí, depois eu vejo se ele está lá.

– Beleza. – coloca a estátua no chão. – Ah, pede limão e sal também.

– Por quê? – pergunta curioso.

– Vai por mim.

Assim que chega o serviço de quarto, Kai olhava a garrafa.

– Porque falam tanto disso?

– A ordem é a seguinte: Sal, tequila e limão. – prepara os limões e dá um para o Kai.

– Se você diz.

– Me copia. – lambe um pouco do sal que havia colocado no dorso da mão, logo em seguida, toma um _shot_ de tequila e come o limão. – ISSO É MUITO BOM!

Kai assim que bebe faz uma careta de quem não gostou.

– Como isso pode ser bom? – joga a limão comido para longe. – Sinto tudo queimar.

– Paga de fodão, mas olha aí... – entorna mais uma dose.

– Nunca fiz isso antes. – toma mais um copinho de tequila. – Minha vida antes era apenas beyblade.

– Sério? E quando não estava com os Bladebreakers?

– Eu só ficava por aí. – abre um leve sorriso. – Na verdade, voltei para o beyblade por causa deles. Digo mais, eles são meus melhores amigos, gosto deles.

– Isso eu já sei. – bebe mais um pouco. – Lembra que eu fui contigo buscar a parada que curou o Tyson?

– Verdade... – respira fundo, após mais um gole. – Até que não é tão ruim. – refere-se a tequila.

– Viu? – Ana dizia alegre, enquanto toma mais uma dose. – Queria uma laranja.

Kai olhou para a garota e abre um leve sorriso cínico.

– Vou buscar pra você. – se levanta e sai do quarto.

– Valeu! – agradece, mas olha para os lados. – Vou mexer na mochila dele. – liga o rádio em uma estação qualquer e vai até os pertences do rapaz.

 **\- X -**

– Foi aí que começou a destruição do quarto? – Carter perguntava aos jovens, mas ainda estava estupefato com o que ouvia.

– Não ficou tão destruído assim... – Ana tenta se justificar.

– Não? – o homem mostra a conta para ela.

– Ah, mas aí foi só nesse quarto o outro ainda estava intacto...

Kai só olha para a garota com uma cara de "Para de falar, desgraçada!".

– Mas então, a gente só escolheu o lugar errado... – tentava desconversar.

Carter olha espantado para a jovem.

– Lugar errado?

– É... – Ana diz como se não fosse nada.

 **\- X -**

Ana, que estava curtindo a música no rádio, vai até a mochila do garoto e começa a fuçar lá, ao não achar nada demais, há não ser roupas e uma pequena caixinha vermelha, na qual nem abriu, vai até o banheiro. Lá continua olhando o armário, até achar pequenos vidros de shampoo e condicionador, que o hotel mesmo disponibilizava como brinde.

– Ah, mas isso pede uma bomba. – tampa o ralo da pia e começa a fazer uma maçaroca gosmenta com shampoo, condicionador e papel higiênico.

Já Kai vai até onde estavam os materiais de construção, pequena um anjo de gesso e uma lata de tinta de cor laranja e retorna para o quarto. Assim que entra, Kai coloca a outra escultura do lado e nota o som do rádio.

– Pensa rápido! – assim que ouve a voz da garota se defende da maneira que pode, pois sabe que viria algo em sua direção. Uma bola gigante de condicionador, shampoo e papel higiênico.

– Mas que... – ia xingar, mas ouve o telefone tocar. – Vai ter volta. – pega mais um gole de bebida e vai até o telefone.

– Esqueceu minha laranja. – diz irritada, enquanto pega o anjo que estava do lado do Kai. – Venha Gabriel, vamos montar um time contra ele. – liga o rádio e coloca em uma música qualquer.

– Pode chamar quem quiser. – atende. – Alô. Quem está ligando?

– _Oi Kai, está me ouvindo?_

A som alto, unido a voz da Ana conversando com as estátuas, mais a voz do locutor, quem ouvisse de fora pensaria que estava rolando uma festa.

– Tyson, espera um minuto! – Kai diz ao amigo, enquanto ia andar, mas acaba tropeçando na roupas, dele mesmo, que estavam no chão. – ABAIXEM ESSA DROGA! – sim, ele estava dizendo para Ana e as estátuas. – O que foi?

– _O que está acontecendo?_

– A Ana acha que meu ouvido é latrina. – tenta abrir a lata de tinta.

Enquanto Kai conversa com os Bladebreakers, Ana puxava um dos colchões e fazia uma barreira, logo em seguida pegava mais da gororoba de papel higiênico.

– Agora é guerra. – mas antes limpa as mãos, sai da barricada e vai até a garrafa de tequila e bebe mais uma dose e come limão.

– EU TIVE QUE ATURAR VOCÊS BERRANDO, GRITANDO E SENDO FELIZES, MESMO EM HORAS INOPORTUNAS, AGORA VÃO TER QUE ME AGUENTAR! – gritava zangado. Mas logo em seguida, aponta para a garrafa.

– _Então você não acha boa ideia largar a luta?_ – Max perguntava.

– Espera... preciso respirar. – Kai deixa o telefone de lado, enquanto abria a lata.

Ana pega a garrafa, o saleiro e limão e vai até o Kai. Ela coloca uma dose em um dos copinhos, coloca o sal no dorso da mão e o cutuca, mostrando o sal e oferecendo a bebida.

– Eu ouvi isso... – ainda concentrado em abrir a lata, só lambe o sal na mão da outra, ela mesma ajuda ele a beber a dose e depois da o limão, já o único trabalho do Kai foi cuspir a casca de limão depois. – Obrigado. – agradece a ela, que só dá um tapa no ombro dele, enquanto ela volta para a barricada e ele para o telefone.

– _Kai, você está bêbado!_ – Tyson grita do outro lado da linha.

– Você está bêbado! – depois de mais uma força, abre a lata. – Abri... – encara a garota que estava com um travesseiro na cabeça.

– Ataca se tiver coragem. – Ana o desafia.

– Você verá. – responde a altura.

– _Abriu o quê? –_ Ray pergunta após tentar ouvir alguma coisa.

– Munição. Não desistam, todos dependem de nós. – segura a lata de tinta.

Ana o encarava e pronta para atirar a mistura que havia feito, no qual estava até um pouco seca e tinha virado como se fosse um chiclete.

– Larga essa merda de telefone! – Ana grita do outro lado da barricada. – Carmem, Gabriel, estão prontos? – pergunta as estátuas de gesso.

– Boa sorte na luta e não me decepcionem. – larga o telefone de qualquer maneira. – A VINGANÇA É DE COR LARANJA! AAARGH! – atira a tinta na Ana, que se abaixa, para sua sorte, pois a lata escapa da mão do garoto, rebate no colchão, voa para a janela e a quebra.

– Olha aí, seu jumento! – ataca a gosma em Kai, que desvia, assim a maçaroca atinge a cômoda e tudo que havia em volta. – É guerra!

– Você não queria a laranja? – pega um dos lençóis, o que mais estava manchado de tinta.

– Você queria água! – Ana refere-se à tinta de antes.

– E como agradecimento, vou te dar a laranja! – corre em direção a garota, que só atira a gosma de shampoo nele.

 **-X-**

Carter olhava cada vez mais espantado.

– Vocês estão loucos? – o homem pergunta para os dois.

– Naquele dia sim. – Ana fala, enquanto tentava segurar a risada. Kai já não sabia onde esconder a vergonha e por isso estava de cabeça baixa.

– Você acha engraçado? – Carter mantinha um tom de voz sério.

– Um pouco! Principalmente contando agora.

– Algo mais que eu deveria saber?

Ana faz uma cara de quem tentava lembrar, Kai tinha uma expressão de pânico.

– Parte da mobília quebrada foi quando lutamos beyblade... – o garoto responde mas por algum motivo estava muito envergonhado.

– Verdade, aí começamos a lançar as beyblade e depois... – ia continuar falando, mas assim que ela "se lembra" de algo, faz uma cara de espanto e fica tão vermelha quanto ele. – Foi a luta de beyblade!

– Luta de beyblade... – Carter balança a cabeça negativamente. – Vocês destruíram tudo! Tá certo que o campeonato está acabando, mas temos ginásios para isso. – Já ouvi o bastante.

Kai e Ana soltam um suspiro de alívio.

– Kai, me dá a Dranzer. – Carter estende a mão.

– O quê? – Kai pergunta desconfiado.

– Você está de castigo. – diz sério para o filho. – Duas semanas sem a Dranzer.

– Não pode me castigar. – o garoto estava incrédulo.

– Três semanas! Vai me dar a Dranzer ou não? – Carter só olhava de jeito sério para ele. – Se eu tiver que pegar será um mês e você não terá uma beyblade para competir na final. – estende a mão.

Kai o olha com raiva, mas via que Carter estava falando sério, então resolve entregar a beyblade.

– Se ferrou! – Ana tira sarro do Kai.

– Você não está livre. – Carter também olhava de jeito sério para Ana.

– Não sou sua filha, então não pode fazer nada. – a garota sorri de jeito vitorioso.

– Sério? – diz em tom de voz desafiador para a garota. – Já me preveni e conversei com o Kenny, você terá sua carga de treinos dobrada.

– O quê?!

– Sim. – dessa vez Carter abre um sorriso vitorioso. – Eu disse a ele que você pediu isso, para controlar o Nômade melhor. Ele ficou tão empolgado com isso e tenho certeza que você não irá desapontá-lo.

– Seu... – a garota fica irritada, pois o ex-major tinha razão.

– Duas semanas. – olha para os jovens. – Podem ir.

Ambos se levantam irritados e saem sem falar nada. Do lado de fora, Ana olha para o Kai.

– Não precisamos comentar isso com ninguém mais certo? – Ana perguntava enquanto olhava para o teto.

– Com certeza.

– Nem com os Bladebreakers. – ela dizia em um tom de voz sério.

– O que aconteceu a mais, não é da conta de ninguém. – evitava olhar para a garota.

Ambos soltam um longo suspiro.

– Até depois. – Ana se despede e vai para um lado.

– Até. – Kai vai para o outro.

 **Fim.**

E pronto! Foi isso que aconteceu, espero que tenham gostado! Para quem não sabe a conversa do Kai com os Bladebreakers aconteceu no capítulo 92 – Vamos lutar ou não?

Mas é isso, foi de coração que eu fiz, a Nessa/Niziye merece! Mas vocês também! Beijos, mandem reivews e até a próxima.

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros tentei tirar todos.


	3. Extra

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, estou aqui com mais uma one-shot, dessa vez respondendo uma das perguntas que mais importantes no Retorno. Aviso de spoiler para quem ainda não leu a fanfic Beyblade: O Retorno. Se tu leu, inclusive a partir do capítulo 86, então... divirta-se.

É sobre como o Voltaire vai sair da prisão? Não!

É sobre desde quando a Dayse é como é? Não!

É sobre o que aconteceu com o Hiro? Quem liga para ele?

Não, é sobre o que caralhos aconteceu no Brasil, logo depois da luta do Charles, quando os Bladebreakers ligaram para o Kai e descobriam que o amigo estava bêbado. Bem, aqui está a resposta.

 **Avisos:** Beyblade não me pertence. Apenas os personagens Carter e Ana foram feitos por mim, então são meus. Menção sobre bebida alcoólica, ou seja, crianças não tentem imitar isso em casa.

 **EXTRA**

No quarto dos Bladebreakers não havia mais condições humanas de alguém ficar ali, principalmente depois de uma guerra de terra, tirada dos vasos que decoravam os corredores. No guarda roupa haviam marcas de beyblades. Manchas de tinta laranja e azul por todo o lugar, além de comida, casca de limão e garrafas de tequila pelo chão.

A bagunça era tanta que o casal de jovens bêbados, resolve descansar no outro quarto, que pertencia as Furious Girls. Ainda havia bebida, mas pelo menos a guerra havia parado.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Ana fala com o Kai, que apenas a encara.

– Faça. – ele responde desanimado.

– Porque não se acerta com o Carter? Ele é seu pai.

O tom de voz da garota não era de julgamento, mas parecia de pena.

– Porque a pergunta? – o garoto pergunta meio receoso.

– Ele é legal! Seja lá o que aconteceu, me parece que ele está arrependido. – Ana falava enquanto fazia bolhas de sabão. – Afinal, o que ele fez?

Kai fica pensativo, mirando seu olhar para a bolha de sabão, mas quando a bolinha estoura ele olha para ela.

– Ele não fez nada. – respira fundo. – Na verdade, não sei porque. Ele nem sabia da minha existência.

– Sério isso? E porque você dificulta tanto? – pergunta de jeito irritado.

– Medo... eu acho. Não sei.

Kai tentava montar as frases curtas e certas, mas a confusão na sua mente era maior. Já Ana estranhou tudo aquilo.

– Como assim?

– Nunca tive esse tipo de... – fica encabulado em dizer. – Contato.

– Mas pode ser uma chance.

– Não é só isso. Fico pensando no senhor Dickinson. – solta um longo suspiro, enquanto estoura uma bolha de sabão.

– O que tem?

– Ele é uma boa pessoa... na verdade é boa até demais. E eu não sou assim. Como posso ser neto de alguém como ele?

– Você é filho do Carter, automaticamente vira neto do Sr. D. – Ana fala como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e era.

– Eu sei, mas é complicado.

– Complicado é reprimir minha vontade de te dar um soco na cara. – brada furiosa. – Você tem a chance de ter algo que muitos querem.

Kai olhou para a garota a sua frente.

– Eu sei! Só não sei como agir.

– E tem alguma fórmula para isso? Se fizer merda, o máximo que vai acontecer é ficar de castigo.

– É... acho que sim. – solta mais um suspiro desanimado, mas logo volta a uma posição mais relaxada. – Depois penso nisso.

Ana olha para o Kai e vê a expressão de preocupado, mas logo ela faz uma cara emburrada.

– Vê se não faz burrada. – joga um pouco de água na cara.

– Que seja. – diz indiferente. Depois de alguns minutos pensativos, ele olha para Ana. – O que estava fazendo fora da lanchonete, na noite em que o Charles apareceu e aconteceu aquilo tudo?

A garota, que ainda estava fazendo bolhas de sabão, olha estranho para o jovem a sua frente.

– Ein?

– Não é daquelas que gosta de festa? – usa o tom de voz cínico. – Porque não estava lá, mas sim no estacionamento? – fala quase que de curiosidade.

Kai fica encarando Ana, que sentia o rosto arder em vergonha, só não era visível devido as manchas de tinta azul e laranja na cara. Como resposta, Ana joga água com sabão na cara do garoto.

– Isso tudo é culpa sua. – o olha com raiva.

Kai limpa o rosto e a olha irritado.

– Culpa minha?

– É! Maldita hora que fui ouvir sua ladainha. – cruza os braços de jeito raivoso.

– Esclareça! – joga água na cara da garota.

– Lembra o dia que fomos buscar a cura para o Tyson? E você deu aquele showzinho?

– Idiota... – diz irritado, quanto a observação da garota, mas envergonhado por lembrar do momento em que ele tinha chorado. Porém, ele volta para o assunto. – O que tem?

– Depois disso, o Tyson ajudou a Dori, venceu os Dark Knights, além de todo o jeito dele... – abre um leve sorriso envergonhado, mas quando se toca no que pensou, fica com medo. Mas resolve falar. – E aí eu... – fala em um tom baixo, quase resmungando.

Kai olha para Ana, mas não entende o que ela disse.

– O que? Fala direito!

– Eu... – respira fundo. – Me apaixonei por ele.

– O que?! – Kai fica perplexo.

– E a culpa é sua! – dá um chute no garoto.

– Como a culpa é minha? – de novo, joga água na cara dela.

– Porque eu gosto de alguém que gosta de uma das minhas melhores amigas. E é culpa sua sim! – Ana berra de raiva. – E cale a boca!

Kai encara a garota a sua frente.

– Posso dar um conselho?

A garota, já suspeitando do que seria, olha para ele.

– Não!

– Vou falar: Esqueça! – diz sério. – Ele tem a Dayse e a Elise, que por mais insuportáveis que sejam, ainda são mais bonitas que você.

– Fala como se você fosse lindo. – Ana grita nervosa.

– Só não digo que sou maravilhoso, pois sou modesto. – falava calmamente, enquanto tomava mais um gole de tequila.

– Você é baixinho, orelhudo, tem uma cor de quem tá com dor de barriga, sem falar nesses ridículos triângulos azuis da sua cara. Além disso, é um inútil que nem sabe dirigir! Quer que eu continue? – fica encarando o rapaz a sua frente.

O garoto olha para frente, mas abre um sorriso maldoso.

– Ele seria muito burro de trocar alguma das duas por você.

Enquanto ele esperava uma resposta rude por parte dela. Ana abre um sorriso pilantra.

– Mijei para sua opinião... – abre um sorriso mais largo. – Literalmente.

– Sua nojenta! – dessa vez ele se irrita e sai da banheira. Devido a agua no chão e ao piso escorregadio, Kai escorrega e desaba no chão. – Eu te odeio! – grita para Ana.

– Marquei território. – a garota dava risada, enquanto se levantava da banheira.

– Eu to passando mal. – Kai ainda estava no chão.

Ana pega uma toalha, se seca um pouco e ajuda Kai a se levantar.

– Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. Se contar pra alguém que eu gosto do Tyson, eu te mato. – dá um leve tapa na cara do Kai.

– Te digo o mesmo sobre aquilo... – ainda se refere ao medo que ele tinha.

A garota vai até o frigobar e pega alguns chocolates.

– Que seja. – começa a comer.

-X-

Ana e Kai olham um para o outro. No final de contas, o castigo imposto por Carter não era nada, comparado aqueles segredos.

– Não precisamos comentar isso com ninguém mais certo? – Ana perguntava enquanto olhava para o teto.

– Com certeza.

– Nem com os Bladebreakers. – ela dizia em um tom de voz sério.

– O que aconteceu a mais, não é da conta de ninguém. – evitava olhar para a garota.

Ambos soltam um longo suspiro.

– Até depois. – Ana se despede e vai para um lado.

– Até. – Kai vai para o outro.

No final das contas, ninguém precisava saber do medo do Kai ou da paixão de Ana.

 **Fim de verdade!**

Nessa/Niziye espero que tenha gostado e que esse pedacin tenha deixado seu dia melhor! Fiz de coração. Beijos, minha queridinha!

E pra vocês que leram também!

Até mais!


End file.
